


Sunny Hospital

by Laeron_Inkheart



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Horror, Corruption, Gen, Infection, Transformation, doll tf, suffocation, sunny miami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 12:09:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15706947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeron_Inkheart/pseuds/Laeron_Inkheart
Summary: This is a dark story! Involves people getting killed in graphic ways. This is a warning!noonun and I got talking and this was going to be a feel good story about rubber encasement. INSTEAD I started killing people and making a world of corruption. Have fun!Comments and critiques welcomed!check out https://archiveofourown.org/works/15047219 for a much lighter theme!





	Sunny Hospital

The hum of an air conditioner rang out in the well-lit room in the hospital. In the deepest room for the recently departed was a man wearing protective clothing. He received an urgent call and waited with baited breath to begin his grim work. His head filled with questions about the odd call he was given. The panic and the confusion from the officers that answered an early morning dispute only painted a cloudy picture of surely a lethal day of work. He fidgeted with his gloves once more, making sure that they were on properly. The two officers didn’t offer any idea on what to expect which made him feel all the more uneasy. He had latex gloves covering the cuffs of his sleeves on his surgeon gown. His short blonde hair was easily covered by the scrub cap he was wearing, a simple see through plastic shield was protecting his face. He still wore a mask over his mouth as an extra precaution. 

Before he had the chance to fidget with his protective covers anymore the double-sided doors flew open. The pair of flustered police officers pushed a stretcher in front of the hospital worker, his shock and confusion matching the young officers. He spoke as the two officers caught their breath.

“I’m not sure what you expect me to do with her.” He gestured towards the cause of the commotion. “I work on people, not leaky dolls.” His arm stretched out over the plastic doll laying on the stretcher. She was a life-sized doll with blonde solid hair and a pair of black sunglasses glued above her wide painted smile. Her pinched waist could never support her unrealistic breasts, likewise her legs were so thin that she would never be able to balance with her wide hips that sported a rather generous ass. At first he mistook it for a sex doll but the featureless crotch and light blue painted bikini just suggested a rather wrapped vision of how a spring break beach goer might look. 

In fact the only thing out of place was the bullet hole in the left shoulder, a strange liquid the same color as the dolls tanned skin leaked out. The taller officer with black hair stepped closer to the hospital worker and placed one hand on his shoulder and his other hand under his vest. “We needed someone that can safely look at that wound.” The officer pulled two hundred dollar bills out from beneath his bullet proof vest. “Someone who won’t tell anyone what he finds?” There was a moment where the three of them stood still, the air growing cold in the hospital basement. With a heavy sigh the hospital worker took the bills and stuffed them in the breast pocket of his gown.

“A little more warning would have been nice.” The black-haired officer smiled and chuckled as he relaxed his grip while stepping back.

“Sorry the situation got away from us.” The hospital worker cocked his head as he got ready to examine the doll.

“How much of a situation can a doll give you?” The second officer was still gasping for air, still winded from the events. 

“Check, the wo-wound.” The second officer said between breaths.

The hospital worker began his examination. He treated the strange liquid like blood, draining the liquid that was blocking his view of the wound. The tanned liquid changed hue, turning from a skin toned bronze to a red he was familiar with seeing. More questions mounted in his mind as he found muscle tissue under all the soft plastic, the bullet lodged in the tender tissue suggested that this doll was once alive, only passing recently from the shock of the gun shot. “Hey I know I’m not supposed to ask but why did you shoot the doll?” The hospital worker was still examining the doll but behind him the taller officer’s smile was becoming forced, his mouth stretching to an uncomfortable size. His chuckling continued, more like giggles now as his hands covered his face. All of this unknown to the hospital worker that was too absorbed with his curiosity to pay attention to the giggles. Meanwhile the second officer still could not catch his breath, a coughing fit brought him to his knees. One arm supported him on the floor while his other hand tried to stop a strange tanned colored bile from spilling out of his mouth. The hospital worker paused his examination, the coughing breaking his focus. “Hey are you alright back there?” He turned his head away from the doll. The sight he bore witness too was not worth the two hundred dollars.

The second officer was now on his knees, head titled back with his arms slacked to his side. A twisted expression on his face as the tanned bile slowly poured from his open mouth, his eyes were rolled back. His posture and suffocating sounds indicated that his body was shutting down, his brain already shut off as he choked on the tan liquid. The liquid was slowly spreading over his body, slowly forming a second skin over the victim. The black-haired officer had both of his hands on the second officers' shoulders. The hospital worker couldn’t tell if he was holding up the other officer or if he was trying to help him. However, his constant giggling made the hospital worker theorize that whatever was happening to them was some kind of infection. It could be a physical and mental infection, causing shortness in breath while the lungs were flooded by the tanned liquid that was now on the workers gloves. The same tanned liquid that oozed out of the doll’s wound and that now was covering the black-haired officer as the second officer was being covered by the hardening bile. There was only one way the worker could know what was going on.

With a hasty incision below the sunglasses he peeled back the rubber like face that covered the doll. He saw a sight he was all too familiar with. A twisted human face was hidden below the doll’s skin, based on the difference in the color of the skin the head was dead much longer than the rest of the body. The neck was crushed, keeping the impossible figure of the doll while only keeping the forced blood flow to the muscles it wanted alive. Suddenly it clicked in the hospital workers brain, a solid theory in his panicked mind that he knew he had to get out to the public. With what strength he could muster he pushed the stretcher with the doll on it towards the two officers, knocking the two of them down with the doll falling next to them. Giggles and suffocation rang in his ears as he dashed towards the wall mounted phone. Pulling off his plastic face shield he brought the receiver to his ear and hit the emergency dial number. While the phone speed dialed his theory raced in his mind.

*Ring*

Whatever this liquid is it was an infectious parasite that spreads via the bile it produces in its victims' lungs. It forms externally around the host, fully encasing the host before they are either crushed by the chosen form or suffocated by the bile. 

*Ring*

Not sure why the doll was the chosen form it took but it seems that the parasite itself is formless, it has to “grow” off of a host in order to maintain its form and acquire any sort of muscle mass. By taking manual control of the body functions it could pick and choose what functions to keep, such as motor control, bile production, or even vocal cords. A female voice finally spoke on the other side.

“911 what is your emergency?” The hospital worker took a quick glance over his shoulder to see the two officers’ still being encased by the tanned liquid, there was only giggling now as the two were mostly covered. Smooth tan almost rubber like substance hid the two former police officers’, you could still see their vest under the rubber but their heads were round and featureless, their legs and waist slowly being reshaped. The hospital worker turning away, panic in his voice as fear was over taking him.

“I’m in the West Bridge Hospital basement and there's a virus outbreak! It made two people go crazy and I need someone to get me out now!” He was shouting into the phone as he heard the sound of bones snapping as the rubber pinched inwards. By now the two police officers looked identical to the other doll, minus the sunglasses. Crushed necks covered by rubber supported a smooth rounded tan rubber head that hid the gruesome fate of the two officers. The female voice replied.

“Sir what kind of virus? Can you describe it?” The hospital worker looked on in horror as the two new rubber dolls slowly lifted themselves off the floor, they took it slow as if waking up after a long sleep. The two curvy dolls looked around the room, not sure how to interact with their new environment. The hospital worker screamed into the phone.

“Dolls! It turned two people into dolls!” Both of the newly formed dolls turned towards the scream, showing the worker their painted-on smile and smooth featureless bodies. High pitched giggles filled the basement as they approached, arms stretched out grasping at the air as they stumbled towards the source of the sound. The hospital worker pressed himself against the wall trying to shrink away from the dolls. The female voice came back.

“Thank you, sir I’ll arrange for three dolls to be contained.” He felt his heart sank at the simple math, they weren’t coming to rescue him. Instead more police officers would show up to clean this mess and try to cover it up again.

The hospital worker didn’t offer much resistance as the two dolls found him and ripped his protective clothing off, spreading that tanned liquid over his now exposed skin. Both of the dolls made quick work of the hospital employee, covering him in the rubber bile before his lungs were flooded. The shouts of resistance swiftly being silenced as the sound of bones crunching rang out, followed by a third source of giggling in the hospital basement. Soon there was nothing left in the room but one dead doll and three featureless dolls roaming about trying to find their way out. 

The female on the other side listened and took notes of the muffled screams from a victim of the sunny virus. She was getting good info on the speed of infection and the lethality of the transformation. When she was satisfied she hung up the phone line, leaving the hospital worker alone to his fate. She filled out a quick form and then left her desk. Walking towards one of her supervisors' offices she figured she should update them on the situation, and inform them that the virus was spreading as expected.


End file.
